


No Regrets

by Warriorsfan64 (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 03:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Warriorsfan64
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have many regrets, but your biggest regret is the day you let your best friend die. You plan to change that all: No more regrets</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Regrets

Your name is Cronus Ampora.  
You have many regrets, but your biggest regret is the day you let your best friend die.  
You walk down the streets, passing by places filled with memories. Your head is filled with images of Mituna Captor – not the brain-damaged one of today, but the happy Mituna that still exists only in your mind. You remember being friends, but sadly, you no longer enjoy your time with the troll.  
You constantly act angry with him, but you are mostly just upset at yourself. You wish you could go back and change what you said to Mituna on the day of his accident, and you wish your last moments with your best friend didn’t include you mocking him.  
You have realized that nothing can be changed. Your life is filled with regret.  
You reach the front door of your hive. You remember many days arriving here with Mituna by your side, carrying his skateboard with a smile. You shake your head in a futile attempt to stop the sudden flow of memories caused by your late-night stroll. You hate the memories that come at night, but you hate the nightmares more.  
You enter your hive, walking directly towards your old wooden desk. Upon the desk are numerous research papers.  
You have been researching secretly for quite some time. You have regretted your part in Mituna’s accident since the day it happened, and the second you caught a whisper of a cure for his mind, you began the research. Over the course of a full sweep, you have found a possible cure for Mituna’s mind.  
The only problem is, the cure comes at a price. You blame yourself for his accident, so you are willing to pay any price to cure your friend.  
When the morning comes, you finally get out of bed, though you didn’t get any sleep.  
Today is the day you will get your best friend back. You don’t want to force Mituna to come with you, but you suspect he won’t come willingly. You have a plan for that too.  
You find Mituna trying to skateboard near your favorite park. You reach him shortly after he falls off his skateboard yet again.  
“Hey,” you say casually. Mituna tenses, but doesn’t run.  
“What do you want?” Mituna asks suspiciously.  
“I vwant you to come vwith me somevwhere. It wvill help you.”  
“No. I don’t need help. I’m trying to thkateboard. Go away.”  
“Come on,” you say desperately, “I need you to come wvith me. I promise I vwon’t hurt you.”  
“No! I want to thkateboard.” Mituna tries to run away, but you grab his shirt. You don’t want to hurt him, but it seems like you will have to. You have to at least try to make Mituna like he was before.  
“Sorry,” you mutter. You pull Mituna closer to you and shove something down his throat. You quickly cover his mouth with your hand so he can’t spit it out. After a few seconds of struggle, Mituna goes limp. He isn’t very heavy, so you have no trouble carrying him to the location of the Denizen. Your only problem is hiding from the other trolls until you are far enough away from them.  
It is nearly sunset when you finally reach the cave of the Denizen. Mituna is only just beginning to stir. Your muscles ache from walking all day long with Mituna on your back, but you don’t care. You even thought to bring Mituna’s skateboard with you. You lay Mituna on the smooth rock outside the Denizen’s’ cave. Peering into the darkness, you search for signs of life.  
“Denizen?” you call into the darkness. You hear a creature stirring within the cave.  
A deep voice booms out, “What business do you have with me?”  
You take in a deep breath and answer. “I vwish to restore my friend’s mind. Vwhat would be the price of that?”  
A few moments pass. You nervously wait for the Denizen to answer. “It would be a simple exchange. I would require little.”  
“Wvould m-my arm suffice?” you hold out your left arm in the direction of the cave’s opening. You are more nervous than you have ever been, and Mituna is beginning to become aware of the situation. You must act fast.  
The Denizen responds slowly once again. “Yes.”  
“This is my exchange.”  
“It shall be done,” the Denizen booms.  
You remain still, your arm still stretched outward. A bright light fills your vision, then you hear and see nothing.  
Your name is Mituna Captor. Your head doesn’t hurt anymore, and your thoughts are surprisingly clear. You open your eyes and put your hand on the ground to stand up. Your hand lands in a puddle.  
“What?” You look at your hand. It is covered in a sticky, purple liquid. Glancing to your left, you see your best friend Cronus Ampora is unconscious on the ground. He is missing an arm, and the liquid is his blood.  
“Cronus!” you stand up quickly, grabbing your skateboard. Memories begin to return. You remember being in an accident, a long period of blurriness, and Cronus kidnapping you. You remember him telling you he wanted to help before he attacked you by the park.  
“Cronus, you idiot! What did you do?” You attempt to press Cronus’s dangling sleeve to his shoulder in order to stop the bleeding. You know it is pathetic and useless, but you need to get him to help. You pick up Cronus with great effort and swing him over your shoulder. You are skateboarding as fast as you can, but it appears as though you are far away from any other trolls.  
After a few hours, you finally reach Aranea’s hive. You knock on her door with great urgency. She opens the door quickly, even though it is the middle of the night.  
“Mituna?” she asks. She gasps when she sees Cronus. “What happened?”  
“I can’t explain it all right now,” you answer, “but I think Cronus healed me and now his arm is gone. He’s been bleeding for hours and I think he’s almost dead. Help?”  
Aranea leads you into her hive, where she sets Cronus on a table. She makes you leave the room, but you still pace by the door. You are nervous, worried about your friend.  
Finally, she lets you in the room. Cronus lies on a table, covered in blood and bandages. His breathing is shallow, but he is still alive. You turn to Aranea with tears in your eyes.  
“Thank you,” you whisper.  
Your name is Cronus Ampora. Two sweeps ago you lost your arm. You glance at the robot arm in its place. The arm may not be yours anymore, but the troll sitting beside you makes it worth it.  
“Hey, Tuna,” you mutter. Your friend turns to you, sitting next to you on a bench.  
“Yeah?” he whispers.  
“Good to havwe you back.” You smile.


End file.
